


Dressing Up

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Costumes, Dialogue-Only, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, Watson wants to show off his costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my LJ, 2007 - <http://sherlock2040.livejournal.com/164189.html>

"Watson, why are you wearing -- "

"It's Halloween."

"I'm aware of that -- "

"It's tradition."

"I'm also aware of that, but why in heaven's name are you dressed as a _rabbit_?"

"I thought you'd like it."

"... I worry about you."

"I spent a lot of time making the ears."

"The ears are lovely."

"And the tail?"

"Oh you have a tail, very nice... What happened to the rest of the costume?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have ears, a tail, and a nose/whisker combination... but nothing else."

"You don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it. Very much."


End file.
